Normal Everyday Love Story? NOT!
by Learn to Love-13
Summary: Kick love story. Played off just like the show it will continue as the show goes on changes in this story based on changes in the show. KK? (if you read Kick Love story by Kickloveforever on the Kickin' it wiki this is that just converted)
1. Lilia Crawford

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone was at the dojo. Rudy walked in from his office and said "There's a new girl coming so treat her like… Kim. She heard this and retorted "What do you mean!?" Rudy was obviously scared even though he was the sensei "Like a… with respect she's another Black Belt" He said trying to cover his last statement.

The door opened with the sound of the annoying bell Rudy had gotten them a week before. "Everybody this is…" Rudy had started to introduce her but got cut off by Kim "_**Lila Marie Crawford**_." She said with enough venom in her voice to kill an army. "Crawford! Kim who is this!?" Jack asked with worry and concern very clear in his voice. Then Kim answered gritting through her teeth "My older sister"

Then like an idiot Jerry blurted out "Wow karate runs in the family"

Lila responded with a chuckle and said very rudely I might add "Not quite. She learned everything from me. When I heard she left the Black Dragon's I thought it was to go away to a better dojo in I don't know… Florida. But now…. Well I guess she wasn't good enough that dojo." Kim then retorted back trying so hard to hold back her anger "I didn't I left because…." Then as if right on cue Lila cut her off with "Sweetie none of us want to hear your lies."

Then surprising Milton jumps and seems pretty steamed up "She is one of the most honest people I know." Even Eddie jumped in with "That's right here we follow the Wasabi Code." Right on cue Rudy, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim said in unison "We swear by the light in the dragon's eye to be loyal, honest, and never say die. Wasabi!" Moving their hands back down to their original positions

Lila then eyed them up and down and finally said "I see." Rudy then immediately said "Great. So let's spar Lila you're with Jack" Lila jumped up and down and squealed "Perfect!" and followed it with "Don't worry I'll go easy" Jack cockily replied with "I won't" and _smiled his amazingly perfect smile _**(A/N ~ Kim's thoughts are italic) **Jack and Lila then spar and in a matter of a half a minute Jack won. Lila then said a little too happily "You're good! Amazing!"

Then at school the next day. Kim screamed "Jack." When he turned around and he smiled at her she waved him over. "So I got tickets to the special screening of Zompiers. Do you wanna go with me?" Jack then looked at her with wide eyes "How did ya score them?" Kim then biting her lip excitedly replied "Contest! So is that a yes?" Jack answered like it was obvious "Course! So about…" Then the bell cut him off.

Kim completely and utterly confused "What?" she asked while feeling like Jerry. "Nothing. Gotta run. Don't want to be late for class" Jack said while running to his class

Kim then walked away and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. She then sighed and said out loud "I wish I could just ask him out"

**A/N~ Yes I know. Some of you think it's wrong for them to admit their feelings this early but I have my reasons. So don't let that stop you from reading. You guys are lucky I love you because I sat here for over an hour in a half converting this to put it on this site. So for the next few days I will update often for this story because all I have to do is convert it. But it will be a while before I update my other story. (Writers Block)**

_**Nicki**_


	2. Movie Night

No one's P.O.V.

Kim then walked away and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. She then sighed and said out loud "I wish I could just ask him out" Lila was walking by and heard what Kim said. Then she herself said "Interesting" Then she walked to class.

In Kim's class she and Julie were talking. Julie walked up to Kim and asked "I heard you won two Zompyre's tickets. I was going to try but Milton doesn't like scary movies. Who are you taking?" Kim replied trying to hide the big grin forming on her face "Oh that? I asked Jack" Kim said blowing it off like it was nothing.

Julie's eyes lit up with excitement. "You asked Jack out? Finally Kick Prevails!" Then Julie started to do a victory dance around the classroom. Kim then whisper yelled to Julie "Keep and down and stop… that… whatever you're doing. And what do you mean Kick prevails?" Julie then stopped and put her hands on her hips "Kim, one: everyone and when I say everyone I mean everyone knows you like Jack. Two: Kick, its Kim and Jack." Kim just looked at Julie confused "your couple name. Three: Girl you're just jealous because what I just did is better than how you can, could and will ever dance in your lifetime" Kim eyes widened like saucers "What?!"

The bell rang which prevented Kim from continuing her rant. Then Julie sweetly said "See you later Kim" and skipped out the door.

At the dojo Lila is trying to get Jack to spar with her "Show me what ya got. Jack!" Jack smirked and said I did and you lost. Lila then gave off her own smirk and said "I told you I went easy"

Thirty minutes later Kim walks in the dojo and starts complaining "Jack come on the movie starts in…Oh. My. God. JACK! Kim then ran over to Jack "Come on Jack wake up!" Jacks eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light "Kim? Where am I?" he said utterly confused. Kim looked at him with the most thoughtful eyes in the universe "The dojo. Who did this to you?"

Jack sat up slightly but was still in Kim's lap somehow he managed to stutter out "L…L…Lila" Once again Kim's eyes widen like saucers but his time with anger and a hint a fear "What! I'll kill her" she said gritting through her teeth. "No Kim she is… is… crazy! I don't want you to get hurt too" he said concerned for her.

"Okay then. Do you still wanna go to the movies?" Kim said in her gentlest voice. "No sorry. I'm not really up to it" He said his voice full of sorrow. "Hey don't worry about it. I'll walk you home then" Kim said with a smile inching across her face.

At Jack's house. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then" Kim said not wanting to leave Jack's side. "No! I mean you don't have to go. My parents are out on a business trip for the weekend so it would be just us" Jack was trying to blush he was fighting it though so Kim wouldn't see. "Well then I guess I could stay for a little while" Kim then walked in to the glorious house that stood right in front of her. Jack then led her to the screening room "So you wanna watch a movie?" Kim smiled her famous smiles and said "Yeah. I would like that"

After the movie. Jack got up and stretched "Wasn't that a great movie Kim?" Then he turned to the sleeping beauty. He carried her upstairs to his room and placed her on the bed. He set up a few pillows on the floor so he could sleep there.

About an hour after that. Kim wakes up and looks around for Jack. "Jack where are you? Where am I? Jack!" Just then Jack had shot awake and tried to calm "I'm right here what's wrong?" Kim has started to breathe heavy and Jack is rubbing her back to soothe her. "Where are we?" Kim managed to spat out. Jack takes a deep breath before answering. "In my room." Kim let it sink in for a moment then her eyes widened and she screamed "What! Why?" Once again Jack takes a deep breath before speaking. "You fell asleep during the movie so I brought you up here, so could sleep better. Don't worry I slept on the floor."

Kim definitely calmed down after Jack head said that. After a minute she said "You did that… for ME?" Jack just rolled his eyes like he would do that for anyone "Of course I did Kim."

"What time is it?" Kim asked worried. Jack grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time squinting at the light. "1:45 in the morning." Kim all but jumped out of bed and said "What!? I gotta get home." Jack stood up next to her and started rubbing her back to calm her down. "Shhh. No it's too late to go home. Call your parents and tell them you fell asleep watching a movie and you're going to stay here for the night." Kim walks over to her phone and picks it up "Okay" Kim called her and after she stopped flipping out she said it was fine.

"She said it was okay but you're sleeping in the bed" Kim said while pointing her finger to the bed. Jack just stood there with his eyes wide "What! No way!" Kim took a step towards him and the bed and made a good point "If you don't you'll throw out your back and won't be able to do karate" Jack crossed his arms "No." Then Kim walked over and sat on the bed "At least sleep in the bed with me." While patting the spot next to her. "What!" Jack said confused and shocked. Once again patting the spot next to her "I insist it will be fine" Jack sighed and gave in "Okay"

They fell asleep and woke up at 9:30 in the morning. Kim yawned and let out a "Good morning Jack… Jack." _Jack's face is sooo beautiful when he's sleeping. "_Wake up" Jack slowly sits up. "Morning Kim. You weren't looking at my face were you?" Then he started blushing, a deep red. Kim smiled "I was. But why are you blushing you're so handsome. C'mon let's go to the dojo."

Kim and Jack go to the dojo. Then Rudy walks out of his office and says "Wow you guys are early" Jack smiles and looks at Kim "Yeah well we got up early" Rudy walks towards the door turns around and said "You guys spar I've got something I need to do be back at 10:30" Jack waves goodbye and responds "Okay"

Kim and Jack spar and Jack finishes it off with his signature spinning back kick. Kim smiles and gets up "Wow Jack you still got it." Just then the door opens and someone surprising walks in "Hey guys"

Kim and Jack look at each other and in unison yell "Brody!"

**A/N ~ So just if you don't remember Kim's thoughts are italic and always will be. But hey second chapter**. **Love y'all.**

_**Nicki**_


	3. Boyfriends

No One's P.O.V.

Brody walks up to Jack and starts talking "Look I'm sorry for what I did. I trained in solitude for a year to redeem myself; I want to be a Wasabi Warrior" Jack just stares at him like he's crazy "After everything you did to Kim what makes you think…." Brody cut Jack off which just pissed him off. "Kim can I talk to you in private? Outside." "Sure" Kim said with little to no emotion in her voice.

The two walked outside. "Kim I'm sorry; will you go out with me? Brody blurted out. Kim then looked over her shoulder at Jack in the dojo practicing on a dummy. "No, not after what you did to me." Brody then looked Kim with a giant smirk on his face.

"Fine. Then I'll just have oh…. what's her name…. Lila beat up Jack for me"

Kim had a terrible flashback. '_Jack come on the movie starts in… Oh. My. God. JACK!' I ran over to him. 'Come on Jack wake up!' his eyes slowly opened to face mine and adjusted to the light 'Kim? Where am I?' He said sounding confused. I looked at Jack with some of my most thoughtful eyes 'The dojo. Who did this to you?' Jack sat up slightly but was still in my lap he managed to stutter out 'L...L…Lila.' My eyes widened in what I believed to be anger and fear "What! I'll kill her' by this point I was gritting through my teeth. 'No Kim she is… is… crazy! I don't want you to get hurt too.' He was so concerned._

"Alright Brody. You win. I will go out with you" Kim said gritting through her teeth. Brody grabs her hand and leads her towards the dojo. "Guess what Jack? Kim and I are going out now." Jack just stands there shocked "What!" Jack said clenching his fist so he wouldn't knock Brody out. "Isn't that right cupcake?" Brody said in a baby voice with his noise scrunching up. "Yes goo-goo bear" Kim said in the sweetest voice she could manage without vomiting. Then Jack ran out of the dojo.

Two days later at school. "Jerry can I ask you something?" Kim said biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. "Sure Kim. What's the problem?"

Kim takes a deep breath then she let it all out "First Lila beat up Jack really bad so I took him home. He didn't want me to leave so we watched a movie which somewhere during it I fell asleep. After walked to the dojo together the next day, Brody shows up there, at the dojo, and says he'll have Lila beat Jack up again if I don't go out with him. So now I'm dating Brody and Jack hasn't spoken to me since then. What should I do?" Then Kim then let's out another sigh only this time out of relief. Somehow she had gotten through her speech without one question from Jerry and he seemed to be paying attention.

Jerry then asked with no question in his voice or problem once so ever asked "Who do you like?" My eyes widen in shock. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you." I said with anger obviously present. He swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing which reminded Kim of Jack "Okay." Kim once again took a long deep breath "I like Jack" Jack was walking by and stopped behind a pillar and heard the whole conversation.

At this point Jerry was jumping up and down like a little kid hocked up on ice cream. "I knew it! I was just waiting for you to admit it." Kim rolls her eyes and asks irritated "So what should I do?" After that she stomped her foot for effect. Jerry huffed and rolled his eyes like it was obvious "Tell him why you're dating Brody and see what Jack wants to do." Kim jumped up once and squealed letting her inner girl come out "Kay thanks Jerry see ya at the dojo" I walked happily away.

After last period Kim runs out of her classroom to see Jack walking towards the door. Kim screamed "Jack!" Then she ran to him. "Look I need to talk to you. I don't like Brody I like…." Jack then swooped down and softly but passionately kissed Kim on the lips. Jack then pulls away so he doesn't do something he regrets. "Kim I overheard what you were talking about with Jerry earlier. I like you Kim like… I like you a lot. Please Kimberly Anne Crawford will you go out with me?" A huge grin grows across Kim's face and she says "Of course" While jumping into his arms. Kim's expression went from happy to serious when she said "But what about Lila?" Jack rolls in his eyes and responds "I don't care about any girl other than you." By this time Jack is sporting a huge grin on his face. Kim then just shrugs off the subject after that and said "Same goes for me Jack. Same goes for me."

They walk into the dojo holding hands. When they walked in Milton actually looked at them… confused. "What's going on between you two?" Then Eddie jumps in taking a break from his donut "Yeah; you guys look like a couple." Jack just lets go of Kim's hand, puts his around her waist, and moves her closer to his side. "That's because we _are _a couple I asked Kim out." Jack said stressing the word are. Jerry started shaking and walked backwards slowly and tried to hide behind Milton. "Kim I didn't tell him I swear." Kim rolled her eyes in disbelief but she was also smirking at the fact she scared him so much. "I know Jerry, Jack overheard us talking in the hallway."

"So you're going out with Jack now; you broke our deal. Well my end of the bargain will be held up to its full extent." Then Brody walks out of the dojo. Kim runs after him out of the dojo and out of the mall.

"Wait Brody please don't have Lila hurt Jack." She says breathing heavily from running out of the mall. "Well you're sister really wants to beat up a black belt. But since you're a black belt you could fight her then she wouldn't ruin Jack." Brody said with a smirk wider than the Grand Canyon on his face. Kim didn't even think for a minute about it she responded with "Okay let's go."

Back at the dojo with Jack. Jack looked at the door with the meanest look on his face. "Where do you think Kim went with that jerk?" Eddie took yet another break from his donut "Who knows?" Jack's expression changed from mean to concerned when he said "I'm worried"

Back with Kim and Brody. Kim looks around then asks to no one in particular "Where are we?" "In your worst nightmare" Lila said with a smirk growing across her face. Kim jumped up out of surprise "Lila!" Lila was still smirking. "So you chose to save your boyfriend. Are you ready?" Kim huffed, got into her fighting position, and sighed "I guess."

Kim and Lila spared and within a minute and thirty seconds Lila wins. At this point Kim is on the floor unconscious.

An hour and a half later Jack was looking for Kim. "Kim! Kim! Kim where are you? Kim!" Then Jack looks over and sees Kim lying on the floor unconscious. "Oh. My. God. KIM!" Runs to her and holds her head gently in his lap. "Kim wake up. Please… please Kim wake up… please." Jack then slowly drops his head.

"J… J… J… Jack. Whe… Wh… Where are we?" Kim says her voice shaking. Jack sighs and replies "I don't know but let's get you out of here" Then he gently picks her up in a princess hold. "Why were you unconscious?" Jack asked confused.

"L… L… L…" Kim says unable to get the name out. "Lila. Why she's your sister?" Jack says even more confused than before. "To save…" She let out a muffled groan "…you from her." Then she leans her head against his chest. "Okay" Jack lets out a sigh "I know what you mean. Thank you for trying to help but please don't do that again." Kim let out a slight laugh before saying "Okay Jack. But where are we going?" Jack just looks down and smiles at Kim "I'm taking you to your house. Okay?" Kim returns the smile Jack just gave her "Yeah"

Ten minutes later at Kim's house. "We're here" Jack says using Kim's key to open the door. "Can you take me upstairs? Please." Kim gave Jack her best puppy dog eyes. "Of course. Is anyone else here with you?" Jack says walking up the stairs. "No not right now. But Lila will be back later." Kim said sounding a bit nervous. "Well then… I'm staying. I'm not leaving you alone especially with her" Jack said looking around the hallway clueless. "Okay. My room is just to the right." Jack nods and carries Kim into her room.

"Wow this room is huge" Jack gently puts Kim on her bed. "So… where do you want me to sleep?" Kim pats right next to her and says "Right here." Jack starts to blush and sits on the bed "Okay" Soon the pair fall asleep.

Nine hours later at 6 am. "Kim where are you? Kim." Jack hear noise coming from downstairs and follows it "Kim?"

**A/N~ Ugh. Sorry it's been so long since I updated this one. It took forever to convert. It's 11 o'clock at night and I'm basically falling asleep. Longest chapter ever 1,600+ words. Well see ya soon.**

**~Nicki**


	4. Official First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't or will not ever (probably) own Kickin' It. I only own the plot and my OCs. (Lila, Ms. Reynolds and the waitress)**

No One's P.O.V.

"Kim? Where are you Kim? Oh my God." Jack walked into the living room to see Kai kicking while she's down.

"Get up Kim. What are you; a wimp? I thought you were a black belt." Kai says smirking down at Kim who's lying on the floor. The Jack expression turns to pure anger as he flips into the room. After that Jack kicks Kai down. "You probably shouldn't have done that. Kai!" But instead of Jack voice being filled with cockiness it was overfilling with anger. Kai get up from the floor "If it isn't my little cousin." Jack Just rolled his eyes and said "We're the same age. What are you doing here?"

Lila just rolls her eyes like it's obvious "Well; isn't it obvious… he's my boyfriend." Jack stands back and ponders this for a minute. "Wow. The sad part is I totally see you guys together." Kim starts to wake up. She than groans in pain. "Kim! Are you okay? Kim!" Jack rushes over to her and holds her head up so it doesn't fall. "Kim talk to me." Kim sits up super slowly and lets out a tiny laugh "Wow Jack two beats in one day maybe I should start training a bit harder." Jack lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and whispers in her ear "I'm so glad you're okay. C'mon lets go." Jack gently picks Kim up and starts to carry her away.

"Where are we going?" Kim whispers very confused. "Anywhere but here" Jack said not even trying to put his voice in a whisper. Then he picks up his pace to a slow run. "WAIT!" Kim all but yells in Jack's ear "We have school today. I have to change." Jack reluctantly puts Kim down and whispers "Okay but hurry up." In her ear

"Gotcha Hun. Be right back." Kim said with a slight southern accent.

Ten minutes later Kim walks down the stairs. "Wow. You look… beautiful." Kim just rolls her eyes and says with her southern accent peeking out again. "Thank. The only reason I got dressed up was for you." **(A/N~ Kim's outfit will have a link on my profile)**

"Thanks now let's get out of here. I think they know were still here." Jack starts to pull Kim by the arm out the door. "Where are we going?" Kim asked confused. Jack thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. What's open at 6:30 in the morning?" Jack asked Kim while still running but slowing down. "The Diner" Kim said very sure. "Okay" Jack stopped running "This will be our official first date. But before our date first I've gotta stop by my house and change don't worry we won't be long."

At Jack's house. Jack walked out of his walk-in closet. "So what shirt do you want me to wear the green one or the black one?" Jack said smirking.

"The black one." Kim was grinning from ear to ear. _How lucky am I to be standing in Jack Brewer's room. Standing here while he is shirtless, picking out his shirt for OUR date. Any other girl in school would die to be where I am now._ "Ready. Let's go." Jack said waiting for Kim.

At the Diner. "Breakfast was amazing." Kim said gently wiping her face with her napkin. "Waitress. Check please" Jack said putting his hand out to get the waitresses attention. "Coming right up sir." She said smiling at him. This made Kim a little jealous of her but this quickly faded. "You're right breakfast was good" Jack said still smiling at Kim. "Here's the check just bring it up to the front when you're ready to pay." The waitress then leaves.

Jack starts to open the check and says "Let's see." Kim gets her purse and then says how much do I owe you?" Jack just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Nothing I got it." Kim gives Jack a smile back "Thanks" then she checks her phone "OMG. School starts in fifteen minutes. We have gotta go."

At the front of the diner. Jack was frantically searching for his wallet when he finally found it he took out thirty dollars and said "Keep the change"

Kim and Jack then ran to school together. They walk in just as the bell rings; that says schools starting. "Well better get to class" Kim kisses Jack "See ya" Kim said skipping off to class.

In Jack's class. Milton almost flipped out when Jack (almost) walked in late. "You were almost late what happened?" Jack sat down in his seat next to Milton "I had trouble with Kim." Milton looked shocked when Jack said this "You guys fought?" Milton's eyes were so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Jack rolled his eyes. "No, but first Lila beat Kim up then Kai did. So we went out for breakfast and lost track of time." Milton took this in for a moment then said "Wait, Kai is in town!?" Once again Milton's eyes were about to pop out of his head. Jack put his head down on the desk "I know it's scary." Milton's eyes went back to their normal size "Ya especially after he had his friends break your hand so you couldn't compete" Jack momentarily brought his head up from his desk "That's not even the worst of it. The really scary part is, he's dating Lila"

In Kim's class. "Well you got dressed up today. Do you wanna slice of Jerry pie?" Jerry said winking at Kim. She just rolled her eyes to this and said "No… eww. Jack and I went out for breakfast this morning." Jerry softened at the sound of this "That's sweet I'm so glad guys finally got together. Go Kick." Jerry threw his arms up in the air when he said Kick. Kim sat down in her seat next to Jerry "So am I, I have liked him since the first time we met." Jerry rolled his eyes "Everyone knew you did; except Jack." They both turned to the front of the room when the teacher walked in "Sorry I'm late to class I had to show our new student around the school. Allow me to introduce…" Ms. Reynolds **(A/N~ Made-up teacher name) **motions towards the door and a guy walks in. Kim and Jerry both yell at the same time "KAI!" The teacher then smiles and says "So you two already know him. Well then Kai you can take your seat next to Kim."

**A/N~ Sort-of cliff hanger. So what did ya think? Review? Or not. But ya I'll post soon so Ta Ta For Now =D**

_**~Nicki**_


	5. Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Just my plot and OCs (Lila, Ms. Reynolds, and the waitress)**

No One's P.O.V.

Kai sat next to Kim "Hello, friend." Kai said with a smirk on his face and stretching the word friend. Kim then shot up her hand and blurted out "Ms. Reynolds! Can I please have my seat changed?" Ms. Reynolds then sharply turned around and said "No! Now class let's get back to work." Kim just rested her head on her hand. _I haven't had one class with Jack. So I'll have to talk to him at lunch._

* * *

Later in the cafeteria. "Hey cos. I want to ask you something." Kai said standing next to Jack with his lunch. "KAI! What are you doing HERE?" Jack said jumping out of his seat. "Oh that's an easy question. When I moved here I got transferred" Kai said very calmly "MOVED!" Jack said while his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Ya. So when can you and I have a fair rematch?" Jack was trying to control himself when he said "Next tournament… COS!" Kai was a little surprised by this comment but then came back with. "Well then I guess I'll see you Saturday."

Jack just stared at Kai for moment before responding "What do you mean? That tournament is between only the Bobby Wasabi dojo and the Black Dragon dojo." Kai rolled his eyes "So you didn't hear. I joined the Black Dragons." Jack stands up; shocked and says "Well then I guess I will see you then." Somehow he managed to say this in a calm voice right before he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

In the hallway. Kim sees Jack running past her in the hallway and is confused "Jack where are you going?" Kim says while stopping him by pulling on his shirt. Jack huffs "Let's eat out here. Ok?" Jack asks beating around the bush. Kim just raises her eyebrow and says still confused "I guess." She raised the word at the end of her sentence without meaning to.

Kim stands there while Jack quickly and swiftly sets up a make shift picnic. She was amazed at how gracefully and quickly Jack moved through the halls. Kim's eyes were wide after she sat down and asked "Why did you do this for me. You really didn't need to. I mean you literally took me out to breakfast this morning." Kim says trying to lighten the somehow dark mood. "Jack just sighed before he shook his head then explained "Kai was in the cafeteria and I don't want Kai anywhere near you after what you did to me" Jack put his head down but then right after that Kim pushed it right back up with her pointer finger so he was looking her in the eyes "It's ok Jack, I kinda already knew. Kai is in my homeroom. But wait it gets worse, Ms. Reynolds sat him right next to me."

Once again Jack sighed; it seemed he was making a habit out of this. He also threw in an old habit by running his fingers through his hair. "Well at least we can look forward to the holiday break coming up soon." Kim suddenly perks up at the sound of their upcoming holiday break. "I know I can't wait. We only have the rest of this week then we're off for the Christmas holiday. So do you have anything planned over break?" Kim asks sitting herself cris cross applesauce.

Jack rolls his eyes and copies the way Kim sat. "You know we have that tournament in Maryland **(A/N~ Guess why) **during break. Although before we leave we should go out and celebrate on Christmas Eve." Kim smiles even brighter at the thought of this. "Sounds great."

* * *

Saturday's tournament against the Black Dragons. We hear the announcer over the loud speaker. "Up now Kim Crawford against Frank **(A/N~ Unknown last name) **in Hand -to- Hand Combat." He said with a firm voice. Rudy obviously trying to make Kim feel better but failing says "Okay Kim if you win this and we have a shot to win the whole thing." Kim rolls her eyes because she knows she can beat Frank. "Okay Rudy"

The match is about to start; Kim and Frank bow. Frank starts off with a side kick that Kim easily dodges. Kim does a fake out front kick that was a direct hit to the gut. He doubles over in pain for just a few seconds before he gets back in his stance. Then she throws some punches which are all direct hits. Kim then wins the match.

Kim runs over to Jack who picks her up and swings her around in a circle. "You did it." After Jack put Kim down he kisses her square on the lips. Once again the announcer rings in over the loud speaker interrupting Kim and Jack. "Now up Jack Brewer against Kai Brewer in the Bo staff." Kim tried to give off a fake smile and told Jack "Good luck." Jack returns the fake smile "I'm gonna need it"

The fight is about it start; Jack and Kai bow. Kai starts off and hits Jack on the arm with his Bo staff. Then Jack does the same only he hit him in the chest. 30 seconds later. Kia jumps up and is about to finish it but at the last second Jack doges it. Kai falls to the floor, and Jack pins him to the ground with his Bo staff to his chest. Jack wins the match.

Jack runs over to Kim. Kim then gives him a really big hug "I knew you could do it Jack." Jack starts to faintly blush "Me too." Kim lightly punches him in the arm "No you didn't." Jack rolls his eyes in defeat "I know. But I did win." Jack then pulls away from the hug when Eddie walks over. "Kim, Jack, you two were amazing. Thanks to you we won the tournament." Eddie said with a big grin on his face.

Rudy walked over with a slight grin on his face "Ya but these two…" he was pointing to Jack and Kim "still have got another tournament in four days. To make it worse it is across the country in Maryland. Also since we won we get to take four people to compete while the Black Dragons can only take two."

Jack does a little jump and says "Advantage… US!" pretty loudly. Kim just rolls her eyes ignores what he says and asks "So Rudy who else is going to the tournament?" Almost right away Rudy answered with "Lila and Brody since those are the only other Black Belts at the dojo." Then Jack chimed in with "We have a great team" Jack then put his arm around Kim's shoulder. Kim wiggles out of Jack's grasp "Well then I go to start packing for the trip. See you on Monday Jack. Text me the time and place. Okay?" Jack smiles back at Kim "Yeah, I will"

* * *

Monday, Christmas Eve night. "These displays are so… amazing." Kim said moving closer to Jack. Jack sighed "I know; I just wish it would snow here." After that Kim sighed; Jack must be rubbing off on her. "I have never seen the snow." Jack laughed for a second "Well I moved here from Maryland so…" Kim cut him off right there "No way! So for you going to this tournament is like going back home for you."

Jack smiled but it soon dropped "I guess but Seaford is my home now." Kim smiled widened at thought that Seaford was Jack's home. "That's good." Kim said trying to contain her blush. "Do you think any of your old friends will be competing?" Jack had to think on it for a minute then answered "Probably; most of them were black belts." Kim smirked; she had an idea to mess with him "Got any old black belt girlfriends?" Kim asked just trying to mess with him. Jack hesitated for a second "Well…" Kim's playful expression immediately dropped and she stopped walking "Oh" Jack was very nervous right now but he just told the truth. "Don't worry we broke up way before I left. She was cheating on me." Kim brightened a little bit and she said "Why would anyone ever wanna do that?" Kim walks back over to Jack and wraps her arms around his waist. Jack smirks "I know right."

"So then let's stop talking about the past…" That was when Jack cut Kim off finishing her thought "and talk about the future."

**A/N~ Wow. That took forever for it to convert. But it was so fun and now it is finally here. Oh and check out the poll on my profile page. K? Well see you guys later**

**~_Nicki_**


	6. Ex-Girlfriend

**A/N~ So hey guys this is kinda a late update. Sorry. But I'm off on Monday so I'll try to type these up then and just post them when needed.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It the world would end (but I do own Lila, June, Ms. Reynolds, Leo, Melody and the waitress)**

No One's P.O.V.

Its Christmas night at Kim's house. That's when Kim's mom, June, called Kim "Kim is someone is here for you." June says this with a new sing song happy tone. Kim knew exactly who her mom was talking about. So first she made sure nothing embarrassing was out then she called to her mom "Ok send him up."

He walked up the stairs and walked to Kim's room. When he walked in he leaned against the doorway and asked the blonde "Kim, are you ready yet? We have to be at the airport soon" He sighed and shook his head. Kim then searched around her room quickly for the last few things and packed it all in her carry on. She then said "Ready." So jack stands up straight, grabs Kim's bag, and then starts to lead her towards his car "Then let's go."

On the plane. Kim is really nervous. Kim never gets nervous. This worries Jack, a lot. That's when Kim gets up the nerve to tell Jack "Confession, I've never actually been on a plane before, so I'm a little nervous." Jack lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. At this statement he smiles. "It's okay. I was nervous on my first flight too. But I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you." Kim smiles too. "Thanks Jack"

After the plane lands. Jack was listening to music but then he tries to get Kim's attention "Kim we're here." After Jack doesn't get a response he looks over at then repeats "Kim?" That's when he realizes she is sleeping. **Wow Kim is, amazing. She fell asleep after she was so nervous. I can't even sleep on planes.**_ (_**A/N~**_ Jack's__thoughts bold) _So after that he swings their carry-on bags over his shoulder and carefully picks up Kim and carries her off the plane.

After they were off the plane and sitting down at a bench Kim woke up "Jack? Where are we?" Jack is a little started at first but then calmly says "At the airport in Maryland." Kim freaks out a little when she sees how bright it is "What time is it?" Jack pulls out his phone checks the time then puts it away "6:30 in the morning." Jack said in a – matter – of – factly –tone while trying to calm her down. Now Kim flips out "WHAT!? We took off at 10:30 the flight was only supposed to be 5 hours not 8 hours!" Jack was rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Kim chill, Maryland is 3 hours ahead of California." After this Kim calms down "Oh" Then Jack changes the subject. "Well it's time to go to the hotel." Jack then puts Kim down and pulls her by the wrist.

Rudy was at the front desk arguing with the person there. Then he gives up sighs and walks over to the rest of the Wasabi Warriors "Bad news guys; they are two rooms short. They over booked the hotel. Lila decided to room with Kai but they are still a room short." Then Kim blurts out quicker than necessary "Jack and I can room together." Rudy doesn't even question this he just says "Thanks you guys." Then Jack just says to Rudy "Hey Rudy. Can you put our stuff in our room? I wanna show Kim around town." Rudy was still thankful they wouldn't have to go to another hotel says "Sure it's cool. Just be back by noon." Jack smiles "Got it." Then he grabs Kim's hand and leads her outside.

When they get outside Kim sighs and says "Oh." Jack gets concerned and asks her "What's wrong?" Kim once again sighs and says "I was hoping it would snow." Then Jack looks up a little disappointed too until he sees the clouds and little white flakes. He smiles. "Looks like you are about to get your wish." Right as he finishes his sentence it starts to snow. Then Kim starts smiling "Jack the snow is so beautiful." Jack has an old memory flashback which just fuels his smile "I know. So do you wanna go see my old dojo?" Kim smiles even more now too. "I would like that." Then she bites her lip.

About ten minutes and a block later they arrive at Jack's old dojo. "Here it is." Jack said gesturing towards the smallish building. Kim is a little puzzled "It looks like it's open." Jack nods his head in agreement then suggests "Let's go inside." Kim follows Jack towards the door and chokes out "Ok."

When they get inside they see a guy practicing on a punching dummy. He says "Dojo's closed" without even breaking concentration. Jack recognizes his voice then figures it out "Leo?" The guy then answers "That's my name. What's it to ya?" Jack's face lights up then he says "It's Jack… man it's been a while." Then Leo finally breaks concentration and gives Jack a bro hug. Leo then says "No way man! Is it really you? Did ya move back to Baltimore?" Jack just rolls his eyes then says "Na man. Just visiting for the tournament. Right now I am just showing my girl around town." Leo then eyes Kim up and down then says "This is your girl? I thought you would go for a more athletic type?" Kim just raises an eyebrow at this "More athletic?" Then Kim walks over to Leo and flips him. "How's that for athletic?"

Jack walks over to Leo while laughing and kneels next to him "You probably shouldn't have said that." Jack just continues laughing and helps him up. Now Leo starts laughing and says "Wow she's strong." Kim then walks over flips her hair behind her shoulder with her hand and says "What do you expect from a black belt?" Leo's face lights up "You're a black belt too! Cool. We should hang out while you guys are still in town."

Jack completely changes the subject "So Leo you got a girlfriend yet?" Leo smiles "I do. We've been dating for about a year and a half now. She's a black belt too. You know her if I remember correctly, Melody Carver." At the sound of that name jack flinches and his body stiffens. "Ya I know her." He was gritting his teeth while saying it. "Once again if my memory serves me right, she's your ex." Jack once again stiffens and grits his teeth "Yeah."

Kim tries to change the subject with "Jack it's almost 11. We have an hour to get back." Jack finally loosens up and says "We should probably get going." That's when the door opens and a girl walks in and says "Jack?"

**A/N~ Who is this mysterious girl? How does she know jack? Is she is important? WHO AM I TALKING TO?! LOL. Sorry I'm trying to convert this but it takes a while so, yeah. See ya. **

**P.S. ~ Check out the poll on my profile.**

_**Nicki**_


	7. The Hotel

**A/N~ I would've started this chapter earlier but I had an icepack strapped to my left arm. Yeah I was in dance yesterday and I have to lift a girl up and my arm was sore. It's not used to that heavy lifting. So here you go guys….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It just Lila, June, Leo, Melody, Ms. Reynolds, the waitress, the medics blah, blah, blah…**

No One's P.O.V.

"Jack. Who is this?" Kim mumbles gritting through her teeth so her anger doesn't get too out of control. Jack then does the same thing but this time it is out of shame "Melody"

Melody smiles at the fact that Jack's back "Jack." She then runs over to Jack and gives him a big hug. Even though her boyfriend is still in the room. "How have you been?" Jack roughly pushes her away and grits through his teeth "Fine." After he pushed her away she huffed and asked him in a rude tone "And who is this?" While she was looking up and down at Kim like she was a three headed monster.

Then Kim responded in an equally rude tone with her obvious anger "I'm his girlfriend." Melody rolls her eyes and basically all out ignores Kim and asks Jack directly "So Jack you got tired of black belts?" Kim's eyes all but pop out of her head "WHAT!?" Kim then does a spinning low kick so that she trips her then gets up by doing a mid-air flip. "So what were you saying about Jack being tired of black belts." Kim says annoyed, angry, and a little amused all while trying to sound innocent. Jack just shakes his head and says "Melody, you probably shouldn't have done that." After he says that he wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder and walks out of the dojo.

* * *

Outside of the dojo. "Jack?" Kim says a little nervous. "Yeah pumpkin." Jack says oblivious to Kim's voice. "Do you still like Melody? Because it looks like she still likes you." Jack seems a little offended and hurt "Of course not Kim. I love YOU not her. I thought you knew that?" Now Kim is the one that is offended but the look of it fades quickly and turns into happiness. "I do. I'm just making sure."

* * *

15 minutes later. "Look we're back." Kim says happy to get to the hotel. "And still a half an hour to spare." Jack says equally happy for the same reason. "Let's go up to our room and get settled." Kim says while she now literally jumps up and down. Then it hits him. "Kim we don't know where the room even is. Much less a key." Kim stops jumping and gets serious "I'll call Rudy."

* * *

On the phone with Rudy **(A/N~ **_Kim italic; _Rudy underline**)**

Hello?

_We don't have our key_

Then where are you

_We're in the lobby_

Okay I'll be right down don't worry just stay there

_Okay bye_

* * *

Rudy hung up the phone. "What did he say?" Jack asks confused by what he heard and how short the conversation was. "That he would be right down." Kim says equally confused. Just then the elevator opens and Rudy walks out. "Hey guys. Here is your room key. You're in room 914. You guys better get ready. We have to be at the tournament by one o' clock." Rudy says in a mono tone and walks back into the elevator.

Before Jack and Kim could get into the elevator the doors close. "Well we better get upstairs." Kim says as she pushes the elevator button. Almost immediately after she pushed the button the elevator arrived and they get in.

As soon as they get in Kim pushes the 9 button and starts to ramble. "We have a half an hour to get ready. Do you think….?" But before she could finish her sentence Jack cuts her off with a kiss. Kim smiles but then it fades when she becomes serious. "What was that for?" Jack tries to stay serious but fails when he starts laughing "To get you to stop rambling." He is still laughing while and after Kim smacks him on the arm. "That's not funny." Kim says but then she can't hold it in any longer and starts to laugh herself. Then Jack smiles "Uh-huh." Then Kim stops laughing "but seriously how are we going to do this? Sharing the room I mean." Jack stops for a minute and thinks. Then he speaks "You could get ready in the bathroom I guess and me in the room." Kim thought about it before she spoke "I guess it could work. So, yeah, it's okay with me." Jack smiles "Great." Then the elevator door opens. "We're here. Do you remember what room we're in?" Kim shakes her head at Jack for his memory. "Yup room 914. Actually the room is right here."

Right as they were about to kiss yet again Kai walks out of room 916 with his arm around Lila. The Kai sarcastically said "Did you guy come to visit us here? Touching." The he put his hand that isn't on Lila's waist sarcastically on his heart. Jack then grits through his teeth "No Kai we're in room 914." Lila then chimes in making it worse "What a coincidence. Kai and I are in room 916."

That's when Jack lost it. He lunges for Kai but Kim pulls him back by his waist and shakes her head disapprovingly telling him 'It's not worth it' with that little action. After that they walk into the room together.

Jack just throws his hands in the air and yells to no one in particular "I can't believe this. Kai and Lila are right next door." Then he flops onto the bed.

**A/N~ Yes I know it's shorter than usual. I thought it was going to be longer but sorry. Halfway through I had to the icepack back on and it's hard to type like that. I'm going to try to type my other ones up so I can update quicker**

**~Nicki**


End file.
